skaitleen03_and_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dere Types
Through out the internet you may come across a dere type. This will be a guide to the most common Dere types. ''' '''Dandere (だんデレ) type refers to a character who is often silent and to themselves. It may be due to shyness or just because they’re the quiet type. However, when alone with the person they are attracted to, they usually come out of their shell and become more loving. Deredere (デレデレ) type refers to a character who is completely kind, happy, and energetic. No matter what may happen, they quickly revert to their cheerful self. This may be the only character type that doesn’t have any abbreviation with the base Deredere (デレデレ) word, although the definition isn’t simply lovey dovey like the other types. Himedere (ひめデレ) type refers to a character who wishes to be treated like a princess by the person she loves, even if they aren’t royalty in actuality. Kamidere (かみデレ) type refers to a character with a god complex. They’re highly arrogant and proud, and aren’t afraid to speak their minds and show everyone how right they are. They usually want to be treated like a god by their love intrest. Kuudere (クーデレ), sometimes written Coodere or Kūdere, type refers to a character who is often cold, blunt, and cynical. They may seem very emotionless on the outside, but on the inside they’re very caring — at least when it comes to the ones they love. Mayadere (まやデレ) type refers to a character who is often a dangerous antagonist of a series, but switches sides after falling in love with another character. The character may remain deadly and unpredictable for the protagonist or other main character in the Anime or Manga. Oujidere (おうじデレ) type refers to a character who wishes to be treated like a prince by the person he loves, even if they aren’t royalty in actuality.Its the male counter part of Himedere. Tsundere (ツンデレ) type is possibly one of the most popular or simply most used character types in anime and manga. This type refers to a character who treats the one they love poorly. Sometimes this is because they started out hating them and eventually loves them as the series goes on, and sometimes it’s because that’s the only way they know how to react. n example is if the main character calls a tsundere character cute. The tsundere character will get upset and flustered, possibly cause physical harm to the one they love, and then call them stupid. Undere (ウンデレ) type refers to a character who says yes to pretty much everything the one they love says. They agree as much as possible to become as close as they can to their love interest. Yandere (ヤンデレ) type refers to a character who starts out nice and sweet but eventually becomes dark and obsessive over the one they love. They become stalkers and use violence on, and possibly even murder, any person who gets close to their love interest — even if they’re too shy to simply speak with that person they have a crush on. Yangire (ヤンギレ) type is similar in some ways to Yandere. It is a character who may start out nice and sweet but becomes very aggressive and psychotic. However, unlike Yandere, Yangire do not become violent because of they attraction to a character. Instead, they may snap simply because they’re irritated with a character that has nothing to do with their love interest. This word is an abbreviation of Yanderu (やんでる) which means to be mentally or emotionally ill and Kire (きれ) which means to cut or snap. Category:List Category:Guide Category:Deres